Capricho de Año Nuevo
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Rima esta sola en víspera de fin de año, con un único deseo en mente, sera posible que se cumpla su deseo, es realmente un deseo o es mas bien capricho?


**Holaaa! ^^ feliz 2013 he aquí mi primer fic de este año, algo corto-exactamente 700 palabras, cosa rara porque nunca me quedan cerradas las palabras-pero que tenia ganas de hacer ^^ espero les guste, Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu! (por si no saben significa feliz año nuevo)**

Dissclarmer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece! T^T  
**  
CAPRICHO DE FIN DE AÑO******

Rima POV  
  
Honestamente odio este día, 31 de diciembre, fin de año y comienzo de uno nuevo, día en el cual las familias se reúnen felices a celebrar, ¡si claro! Eso hacen las familias normales, pero mi familia no, hace tiempo que mis padres se divorciaron y vivo sola con mi madre, la cual tiene que trabajar este día aunque la verdad no me molesta honestamente estoy acostumbrada a toda mi vida estar sola, más en este tipo de fechas. Es mil veces mejor estar sola a estar escuchando peleas, aun no entiendo porque todos me miran raro cuando digo que no hago nada en especial, digo es un día igual a cualquier otro, además no me interesa hacer nada, no me interesa hablar con nadie, la única persona con la cual me gustaría pasar este día está en Europa.

-Estúpido Nagihiko, porque tenías que irte?-aunque me cueste admitirlo lo extraño, después de que le dijo la verdad a Amu me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, pero se fue a Europa ese mismo día, nunca me dio oportunidad de decirle que yo sentía lo mismo, y no he hablado con él en bastante tiempo.

Todos hacen propósitos y piden deseos por el fin del año, no le veo sentido a eso, para que pedir deseos, no se cumplirán por eso si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte para lograrlo. Lo único que yo quiero es estar con Nagihiko este día, pero no puedo está en Europa y aunque estuviera aquí estaría con su familia y no conmigo, no sé porque sigo pensando en esto, solo me hace sentirme mucho peor.  
**  
NORMAL POV**

Después de un largo Rato de pensar en lo mismo, Rima se dirigió a la cocina-eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y no había comido nada aun-estaba por buscar comida, cuando de pronto escucho el timbre.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?-pregunto con fastidio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, seguramente sería Amu o Yaya, para convencerla de ir a sus casas. Pero al abrir la puerta vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver, cierto chico de cabello purpura estaba frente a su puerta sonriéndole.

-Ohayo Rima-chan-saludo sonriendo aún más, Rima solo reacciono abriendo los ojos y la boca observándolo de pies a cabeza, no podía creer lo que veía, después de un par de segundos seguía shockeada y lo único que salió de su boca fue.

-Nagihiko, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto aun sin creer lo que veía.  
-Hubiera preferido un hola Nagi, como estas, pero creo que es pedir mucho-sonrió aún mas, soltando una leve risa.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto de nuevo ignorando su comentario-se supone que deberías a estar en Europa.  
-Lo sé, pero quería venir a verte y pasar el año nuevo contigo, tu madre no está y no tienes planes ¿cierto?-por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar, Nagihiko borro su sonrisa entrecerrando sus ojos, como si temiera la respuesta.

-No, realmente no tengo planes, mi madre me dijo que podía salir pero no quise hacerlo-Rima miraba el suelo sonrojada aun sin creerlo, la única persona con la que quería estar ese día viajo miles de kilómetros para estar con ella, aunque ese pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como le había llegado a la mente-No deberías estar con tu familia?

-Debería, pero realmente quería pasar este día con la persona que amo, digamos que es un capricho de fin de año-Nagihiko parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para Rima, pero aun así ella logro escucharlo.

-Idiota-susurro sonrojada y bajando la cabeza, pero no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa y que una lagrima resbalara por sus ojos, se sentía feliz realmente feliz-_"compartimos el mismo capricho"_-pensó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escaparon y su sonrisa se hacía mayor-entonces, que tienes planeado?-pregunto levantando su cabeza al fin.  
**  
-**Pues, ¿Qué te parece si es una sorpresa?-Nagihiko sonrió de nuevo.  
-Bien, espera debo ir por mi abrigo-Rima se dio la vuelta, pero no camino en lugar de eso susurro suavemente y sin moverse-Nagihiko…

-Dime?-se quedó mirando a Rima, la cual solo se giró hacia él, sonrió y le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios.  
-Gracias-susurro al separarse y fue en busca de su abrigo.

**Awww Nagi, siempre tan lindo *w* cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, deberás! Esto no pasa! No sucede no sé porque! TTnTT ñyaa! es mucho pedir que algo así pase?! Lo siento divago mucho u.u bueno me despido, n.n prometo este año no tener tan abandonados mis fics :D l s quiero, gracias por leer, dejen comentarios, insultos amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran n_n bye bye nya!**


End file.
